As a conventional example in the field of measuring instrument, a device is known in which a cartridge loaded with a plurality of sensors is set to a predetermined position, and an operation is made to a sensor dispensing mechanism for taking a sensor, one at a time, out of the cartridge to a predetermined measuring position (See JP-A 8-262026 for example). The sensor is, for example, a small piece containing a reagent which reacts with e.g. glucose in the blood, and provided with a pair of electrodes. Near the measuring position, a connector is provided, which makes contact with the pair of electrodes of the sensor when the sensor comes to the measuring position. With such an arrangement, when the reagent in the sensor makes contact with the blood of the user, a measurement circuit in the measuring instrument measures a glucose level in the blood, and a result of the measurement is displayed in a display. Such a measuring instrument enables easy measurement of blood glucose level.
However, according to the conventional art, when the sensor is transported to the measuring position, the sensor is rubbed strongly against the connector in order to make sure that the sensor has a reliable contact with the connector. Thus, in the conventional art, the electrodes of the connector and the sensor wear out after repeated use of the measuring instrument, which can lead to poor contact between the components. Further, as the electrodes wear out, resulting powdery particles can stick to the connector and causes such problems as short circuit and reduced accuracy in the measurement.